Made by Demons
by totesme086
Summary: What if Clary and Sebastian both had demon blood? Evil Clary, Clabastian, Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Fray's fiery hair flew behind her as she rushed down the halls of the New York Institute.

She turned to look behind her to ensure that nobody was following, and then continued to the library. It was eerily quiet and deserted, the whispers of untold stories from the books the only sound to be heard. She looked behind her one last time, and pulled out her stele, and drew a rune on the wall.

The stele swirled artfully, creating powerful patterns that only she would understand. The rune glowed, and expanded, revealing the iridescent, mirror like surface of a Portal.

Clary stepped through gracefully. She appeared on the other side, at the base of the DemonTowers in Alicante. The towers shimmered faintly in the silvery moonlight. She turned around to find a familiar face staring back at her.

"_Sebastian," _she whispered lovingly, as he pulled her into a passionate embrace.

"It's been so long," he whispered, caressing her cheek with a touch as smooth as silk . "Have they begun to suspect anything yet?" he asked.

"Not a thing." She responded. "Soon I will be able to live with you again." Sebastian licked his lips as a cold smile spread across his face.

"Good." He said. "The day is approaching. Soon we will retake the Clave, and rejoin the demons that spawned us." Clary responded with a smile as cold as ice, her green eyes briefly glowing black. "Soon." She said. They were perfect. Made for each other.

Authors Note-

What do you think? Should I leave as a one shot, or turn it into a story. This is darker than I usually write, so please do review, and I don't mind flames. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary opened her piercing green eyes. Visiting Sebastian was always a highlight. But now, she had to plan. She pulled on a jacket and a pair of shoes, and slipped out into the early city morning.

The air was brisk and muggy, and a dense fog blanketed the streets. Clary pulled her hood up and started her walk. She arrived at Central Park within minutes. The leaves were blowing gustily off of the trees, and dark clouds were rolling in.

Clary walked to the nearest grove of trees. She sat down on the damp ground. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a sharp silver knife, its blade glittering sinisterly in the dim light. She set the knife into the dirt and began to draw. As she drew her eyes turned slowly to black. No white or iris, just depthless black.

She stood up when her work was finished. A glowing pentagram was carved into the earth. Clary began to chant in an unnatural voice. Her chanting rapidly picked up speed.

The wind picked up. The trees seemed to bend in closer, surrounding her. Suddenly, with a loud whoosh, a huge black shape emerged from the grove.

"Agrammon." Clary whispered lovingly.

"Yessssssss, lord." The demon hissed in response. Clary smiled coolly. It had begun

Isabelle Lightwood grabbed her ruby necklace with a start. It had pulsed. She stared at it, confused. The necklace glittered as if it knew something that she didn't.

She resumed applying her dark eyeliner and wandered through the halls of the institute. Oddly, she had not seen Clary all morning. Usually the petite readhead was here by now. Isabelle pulled out her phone and dialed Clary's number. Clary answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Clary said.

"Jesus, Clary, I haven't seen you all morning. Where are you?" Isabelle exclaimed, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh, um, I'm out with Simon. We went to brunch together."

"You went to brunch with my boyfriend the vampire, who can't eat human food?" Isabelle asked skeptically.

"Don't be a dumbass; we went to Taki's." Clary said, annoyed.

"Sheesh, I was just asking." Isabelle said, and hung up.

_Well, that was weird. Normally Clary is here first thing to train and see Jace._ Isabelle thought to herself.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Alec.

"Hmmm?" Alec said when he answered the phone.

"Alec, get over here quick. And bring Magnus."

"Izzy, did you have to call now?"

"Yes, there is something wrong with Clary."

Alec groaned. "I'll be right there."

"What was it?" Magnus said as he wandered into the kitchen, a trail of glitter in his wake.

"We have to go over to the Institute." Alec said, clearly frustrated.

"Now?"

"Yes, apparently something is wrong with Clary."

Magnus heaved a sigh.

"One of these days, I'm not going to come to the rescue, and they are going to be sorry."

Alec laughed. "Well, we had better get going."

Clary walked out of Central Park, down the streets of New York, until she reached a shady back alley. It had started to rain, and the cool drops stung Clary's pale skin. Clary peered around the alley, until she noticed a dark figure in the corner.

"Sebastian?" she said questioningly.

"I'm here, love."

"Did you summon the demon?" he asked quietly.

"He is at our disposal." Clary said, pleased.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Clary in closer for a kiss. His lips were sinfully soft. For Clary, kissing Sebastian was nothing like kissing Jace.

She loved Sebastian. She hated Jace. Sebastian was like her. Dark, imperfect, yet still perfect. Jace was an angel. She could never be like him. Ever. But soon, Jace would no longer be an issue. He would be dead, and Clary free to be with the one she loved. For eternity.

Alec knocked impatiently on the tall wooden front door of the Institute.

"Isabelle, would you please hurry up? It's raining, and Magnus is already annoyed enough without having his glitter washed out."

Isabelle opened the door hurriedly.

"Come in, quick!" she said.

She guided the two lovers to the library, where they sat down. The room was eerily quiet. Thunder boomed outside, rattling the stained-glass windows in their frames.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

Isabelle was shaking as she breathed in. Her ruby necklace pulsed at her throat.

"Well, here goes. So, I got up this morning, Jace was still asleep, and then I noticed that Clary wasn't here yet. So I called her, and she made some weird excuse about brunch with Simon. So I decided to go ask Jace if he knew what was going on. When I got to his bedroom, he was gone. So I looked everywhere. I couldn't find him. I've called him at least seventeen times and he's not picking up. What is going on?" Isabelle said distressedly.

"Calm down, Izzy, I'm sure that they are both just fine." Alec sounded completely calm and unconcerned.

"Alec, Jace isn't picking up his phone. What if he's in trouble?"

"Fine, Isabelle, but if nothing was wrong, you owe me."

Just then, Alec's phone rang, piercing through the silence.

"Hello?" said Alec.

"Alec?" came Jace's voice. "Oh, thank God. You had better get your ass down to Central Park. There's something that you'll want to see."

Authors Note

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Do let me know. This story got a lot better feedback than I thought it would. Thanks a bunch! Also, If you have an idea on what should happen next, Pm me or tell me in your review. See ya next chapter!


End file.
